Mobile ad hoc networks are wireless networks comprising nodes that transfer packets peer-to-peer, without the packets necessarily traversing routers, access points, or other infrastructure. Nodes in a mobile ad hoc network are capable of moving around rapidly and dropping in and out of contact frequently and for potentially unbounded periods of time. As such, maintaining security against eavesdropping, integrity, and other security attacks can be difficult in a mobile ad hoc network.